villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarecrow (Nolanverse)
Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow, is the secondary antagonist of Batman Begins. In the film, Dr. Jonathan Crane was the chief administrator at Arkham Asylum and was secretly working with both Ra's al Ghul and mob boss Carmine Falcone, who brought shipments of drugs in for Crane to use to create his Fear Toxin. He also made an appearance as a minor antagonist in The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. He was portrayed by Cillian Murphy who also played Jackson Rippner and Timekeeper Raymond Leon. History Working with Ra's al Ghul In order to maintain Falcone's participation, Crane had Falcone's thugs, including Victor Zsasz, declared insane and moved into Arkham Asylum, rather than facing criminal charges, which Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes found highly suspicious. Later in the film, after Falcone was captured by Batman and imprisoned in the Blackgate Penitentiary, he slit his wrists in order to get an insanity plea. When Crane was summoned to inspect him, Falcone attempted to blackmail him into letting him in on his and Ra's al Ghul's plan. Instead, Crane put on his Scarecrow Mask and gassed Falcone with his Fear Toxin, which left him in a state of psychosis and had him moved to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch. When Rachel heard about Falcone being moved to Arkham, she was once again suspicious. She personally went down to Arkham to meet with Crane, and believed Crane himself to be the one responsible for Falcone's condition. Rachel informed Crane that she had arranged for a doctor from County General to have their own evaluation of Falcone that same night and to be on the Judge's desk by the next day. Crane took Rachel down to the basement level and showed her where his Fear Toxin was created. Frightened, Rachel attempted to escape, but Scarecrow caught up with her and gassed her with a consecrated dose of his Fear Toxin. However, before he could continue experimenting on her, Batman arrived, battled Scarecrow, and eventually gassed him with his own Fear Toxin and learned that he was working for Ra's al Ghul. Crane was eventually put in a straitjacket and imprisoned with Arkham itself. Near the end of the film, when Ra's al Ghul's men released the Arkham Asylum inmates, Scarecrow was freed as well, and when the Fear Toxin was mass-released into the air by Ra's, he was encountered on horseback by Rachel and a young boy as a demonic looking rider. However, Scarecrow was chased away after Rachel used a taser on him. That was the last time that Scarecrow was seen in the film. Selling his Fear Toxin Scarecrow briefly appeared at the beginning of The Dark Knight, and was still on the run after being released in the previous movie. Before Batman focused on battling against the chaotic anarchist, The Joker, he learned that Scarecrow attempted to sell his Fear Toxin to The Chechen, a crime boss who operated in Gotham and was also an ally of the Joker's, but was interrupted by a group of Batman impersonators. Scarecrow could immediately tell that those weren't the real Batman because they had guns (something which the real Batman didn't use). Eventually, Scarecrow spotted the real Batman. In the chaos, Scarecrow attempted to escape in a van. However, the real Batman caught up to him and successfully captured him, by dropping on top of the van. Bane Incident '' '' In The Dark Knight Rises, Crane appeared as a minor antagonist, following Bane's launching of Gotham City into anarchy. Dr. Crane served as a judge for mock trials against the rich and powerful of Gotham City's citizens, who usually offered the options death or exile, which both lead to the victim's deaths. Scarecrow's ultimate fate was unknown, but it was assumed that he was returned to Arkham Asylum. Video Batman vs Scarecrow Batman Saves Rachel Batman Begins (2005) Trivia *Scarecrow was one of two main villains in the Dark Knight series who didn't die, the other being the Joker. *Scarecrow was the only villain that appeared in all three of Christopher Nolan's Batman films (as well as one of five characters that appeared in every film as well, the others being Batman/Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox, and Commissioner Gordon). pl:Strach na Wróble (Batman - Początek) Category:Batman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mongers Category:DC Villains Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Evil Category:Criminals Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Crime Lord Category:Game Bosses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Trickster Category:Anarchist Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Book Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Businessmen Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer